The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic navigation guidance system integral with eyewear or other headwear apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic navigation guidance system utilizing an electronic compass in combination with an electronic motion sensor to provide navigational guidance to a user.
People undertake a wide variety of activities that involve traveling along a predetermined path or course. Examples include swimming, walking, hiking, running, bicycling, snorkeling, diving, and the like. It is well recognized that the shortest distance along the path can save time. This becomes an important factor when the person is a participant competing against other participants and/or time in a sporting event.
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigational systems provide navigation instructions to a user. The GPS based navigation systems are fraught with limitations. The GPS based navigation systems consume a significant amount of power, thus mandating a large battery or other portable power source when used continuously. It is unlikely that the GPS coordinates in a sporting or recreational event would be known in advance. Typically a Graphic User Interface (GUI) with a touch-screen and/or other input device would be required. If a GPS based navigation system is not equipped with a Graphic User Interface or input device, then an external computing device with a GUI and an associated input device would be required to program the navigation device prior to a sporting event. A GPS based navigation system that interprets an initial direction of travel over a short distance to establish an automatic heading is flawed as an event participant/competitor may begin to travel in a wrong direction at the start of a sporting event; this incorrect data would then be used to send the competitor off course. The GPS based navigation system requires a significant amount of time to determine the initial location of the device. This delay could impact a user in a sporting event. A GPS based system refers to and relies upon a specific Constellation of Satellites owned and deployed by the United States of America and cannot take advantage of multiple satellite constellations.
The GPS based navigation systems are limited or possibly even ineffective in certain circumstances, such as indoors, underground, at depths below a water's surface, and the like. It is recognized that the accuracy of the GPS based system is proportional to the number of signals received from different satellites. Using a GPS Satellite Constellation has inherent limitations. One example of a limitation is a condition where the system is used in a far North geographic region or a far South geographic region, better defined by those having high latitudes. Obtaining a GPS signal in these regions can be problematic. This limitation is overcome by using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), which can rely upon a Globalnaya navigatsionnaya sputnikovaya sistema, or “GLObal NAvigation Satellite System” GLONASS constellation, a BeiDou Satellite Constellation, a Galileo Satellite Constellation, in addition or as an alternative to the GPS Satellite Constellation. The broader availability to a broader number of Satellite Constellations increases the accuracy of the system as well as providing a broader geographic coverage.
In the proposed application, the navigation guidance system could be employed to aid a user in navigating along a predetermined course defined by waypoints. It is unlikely that a course may be mapped out in advance, such as by longitude and latitude coordinates, GPS coordinates, and the like, thus limiting an ability for programming the course into the device.
Professional and amateur athletes compete against either one another and/or time in an event by traversing a predetermined course. Examples include swimming, running, bicycling, skiing, and the like. During the competition, it is desirous to travel along the shortest distance. By reducing the overall distance traveled, the competitor reduces their overall time. The same can be applied to non-competition activities that involve courses, such as hiking, training, and the like.
What is desired is a compact navigation solution having a low power consumption adapted for use during a sporting event or other activity requiring navigational assistance.